gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
M.U.G.E.N 10
''M.U.G.E.N 10 ''is a 12D fighting game developed by Warner Bros. Interactive and publisher by Dimps, who co-developed the game with Kickstarter. This is 16th installment in the M.U.G.E.N series. It was released exclusively on the PC, Playstation 4 and Xbox One, on which cross-platform, hardware plaftorms and multiplayer is available. It was released on January 2, 2017. The new game is about 10th installment of M.U.G.E.N series, but the most 10th anniversary, this could be M.U.G.E.N 10, the most gaming years of 1999. Veteran characters arrived the reborn, suprine the MUGEN vs. Freedom Force Universe, about years. Released PC will stay, there need the Playstation 5 and Xbox Two will be created the versions. The new boss named Songbreaker from City of Steam (who was left the game was cancelled). The game features are many new characters , such as Omega, Darth Vader, Alien, Jason Voorhess, Slenderman, Twilight Sparkle, Kyo Kusanagi, Sauron, Shrek, Atom, Sonic, Hellboy, and Godzilla ect., fighting against each other. The future characters are been here in shop to update date. It also features, zones, arenas and environments for new and gameplay have special have current the new style. The game takes this main the game will never be losed the most gaming between left to M.U.G.E.N 9, made by Huracan Studio for the PC, some of the staff from that game were hired to work on this one (no more Nintendo NX, Playstation Vita and Nintendo 3DS). Fews momment as special picture 57.888.9000i Revealed by Activision and Nevealed by EA Games are getting to some more gameplay and features, Steam have into used the M.U.G.E.N 10 will be more graphic and also will get new online and uses both the different gameplay the M.U.G.E.N prequels (Origins, Legends and All-Stars) and MUGEN vs Freedom Force Universe. This new modes could be (Legacy, Reboot, Franchise Crossover, Brawl, Force , Rival, Horror and Adventure). The expansion was about M.U.G.E.N 10: Revelations, is the 12DX fighting game and all gameplay have changed, 18 players into tournament and ranked match and have been new game modes call "Idle Mode" and "Evolution Mode". Some different is evolution was gain more powerfull and the new characters. The Expansion have gived the new modes is Future Mode, Awakening Mode and Strategy Mode with more gameplay and features. 3 playable characters have begin launch and other characters will be unlock in shop. Living peace future characters will be soon enough for this time. The new cost Microsoft Windows 11 and could be call "Basic PC" have left to expansion of M.U.G.E.N 10. Forgot game modes will presure the "Endless Mode", "Guild Mode", "Invasion Mode", "Company Mode", "Battle Mode" and "Conqueror Mode". Upon release, M.U.G.E.N 10 received very positive reviews and won several awards for fighting game of the year. It was also a commercial success, selling more than two million copies in the first month alone. Due to its extremely violent content, the game was banned in South Korea due to the lack of an appropriate ratings category, and it has been reportedly indexed in Germany. The next modes could be "Shrine Mode", "Fallen Mode and the most best into PC games call the "Warfare Mode". Gameplay and Features M.U.G.E.N 10 ''have new features and gameplay elements. For the first time in the series, players are able to uses Shrine, wither become more power, stronger and faster. Pictures have full activate 57.888.9000i, former into special HD to see perfect demolution and Wreckition. Better for updates in this game, living to unleashed move were can uses Shrine power to give then. Even they got wargear to uses the strength and become more stronger (list of Wargears from Shop). Coins revealed to getting large and taked money and crystal, to drink energy, living to elixir bar to uses. New gameplay is few punches and kicks and some new is stompers, fatiers, knees and crushes, now they got all news status. Building the home and getting money, crystal, diamond, emerald and ruby, whick also uses 4 resources: wood, rock, stone and metal. Set into EX mode and Immortal Mode, they have the Unleashed Move, is the super attack and extreme combos, wild meet to MEGA Arts, Skills Move and Rampage Gauge and the Extreme Move. A new fighting experience have change about level and rank to become so much stronger, that to use wargears and shrine. The wargears to uses armors and weapons to gain increased all stats about awakening. The most strategy going to variations (from Mortal Kombat series). Players have 5 different variations, which impacts both strategy and moveset, both with strength, wargears and variations to be increased stats. Menu/Game Mode * '''Story' * Arcade * Legacy * Reboot * Franchise * Crossover * Heroic * Villiainous * Brawl * Force * Rival * Horror * Adventure * Versus * Network Battle * Training * Survival * Tournament * Challange * Character Creation * Shop * Online * Global Match * World Fighters Network * Options Plot The history was trouble in M.U.G.E.N 9 was about Black Heart still with us, living other characters are died, was been war. Many years ago, Dr. Hunter have last defeat to began war but there so longer enough for this time there the one danger of world named Songbreaker the paragons from City of Steam. Songbreaker haves plan to clamed into City of Steam and he uses to destroy all worlds, There so long much battlefield and immortals, they are failed to defeat him, without Fat Albert, arrived and can save them and can stop Songbreaker, forever. Characters The 15 new and 15 return veterans arrived the 30 fighters. Playable as 3 characters to getting launch. All characters have different Shrine power, they uses the most extreme faster and become stronger, feel the power and supreme of shrine could be the Unleashed Move, which most increased power-stars. They have wargears to uses become stronger (unlike Warhammer 40000). Veterans * Omega (Xionic) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Alien (Alien vs. Predator) Arenas # Maldiner Island # Galatic Empire Headquarters # Xenomorph's CourtyardCategory:Kickstarter Development In 2015, the new gaming after Mugen vs. Freedom Force Universe, our fan need getting back in 2017, there something forgot really about new gameplay and features about prequels, saying "living to anybody are not alone, and also, they are no longer, there is new call "M.U.G.E.N 10". Beginning released to PC with Playstation 4 and Xbox One and have the 12D fighting game for the new-generation game would be special into large versions for all cost. the ninth-generation have been about new features, both the gameplay and features between of M.U.G.E.N prequels (Origins, Legends and All-Stars) and Mugen vs. Freedom Force Universe. Start the 1.00 version to free-to-play title was an option, to each buying this game living to Steam and playing to new online, even now they will begin in January 2, 2017. Fans made new one, created by Kickstarter, they maked full 30 roster to be huge, something new about gameplay and features, even that was Greg Winker, the creator of M.U.G.E.N. series, the most gaming of PC living peace of Bill Gates, they will be maked all new games of M.U.G.E.N franchise. Greg Winker was 5 age and then his created the M.U.G.E.N franchise, his was young and his own different ages ago. This one creator of M.U.G.E.N was been created the crossover fighting game, he maked all characters into games, they lots the series and they begin the M.U.G.E.N 10 to next-generation, his build PC. Greg Winker was the boy and he will beginning into M.U.G.E.N Cup, and they team up to the San Diego Comic-Con, they don't need the old gameplay anymore. The challange of M.U.G.E.N series have been move alone in new arenas. Characters's gameplay and beta elements are most strength fighters with wargears, they uses weapon and armor because they have the features involed. On September 14, 2015, a teaser trailer of M.U.G.E.N 10 ''was released by Warner Bros. Interactive to be official announcement was made at Steam, Sony's PlayStation Experience and Xbox Live event on September 17. The trailer of ''M.U.G.E.N 10 ''from behind the success to living game and will began "unleashed your shrine". Begin Gameplay Replaction of ''M.U.G.E.N 10 to place at the Mugen Cup rand finals tournament on Saturday, September 20, 2015 in San Francisco, CA. The teaser as Omega, who gaved the tailsman and ready to begin tournament once again. On September 28, 2015 at the San Diego Comic-Con, M.U.G.E.N released Omega himself, he using new talisman to became destroyer and be living to MEGA Arts is "Blast Rush". The Blast Rush is new ability from Classic M.U.G.E.N to taked back to uses talisman from behind status and became the Virus Omega, the ultimate awakening, he defect by XV to uses new "Ultra Rush". The teaser is about Darth Vader, who left been here in Galactic Empire. Darth Vader's official reveal occurred on October 7, 2015. Galactic Empire don't need dark side, they will be light side, he have starfallsabers and his eyes is about red, the body does destroy by dark side, he will get revenge, gain the ultimate power god of galactic empire was began to become stronger. A new teaser is behind the dark follow to the lab was creature, knows as Alien. In October 15, 2015, Mugen revealed for Alien, he got the spirit of dead by Promotheus, who is making his first appearance since 2001's M.U.G.E.N 3. They build the home call Xenomorph's Courtyard to place and take on to kill Yautja, for his momment, the claw blade, spike-hybrid tail and off course tarkatan blades (living his power of tarkatan warrior, Baraka), this evolved is rebolder to became invisible and dissible to enemys and the most extreme rate attacks, the power of Xenomorph. Television The new began airing M.U.G.E.N (TV series), the new television series based on the fighting game M.U.G.E.N. Now will be aired in January 3, 2018. Film Adaptation The upcoming M.U.G.E.N: The Movie will serve as a narrative prologue to the events of the game, the one true boss is about Mr.Creepypasta. It is set to begin in May 10, 2025.Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Category:Dimps Category:Video Games Category:2017 video games Category:Hardware Platform Category:Cross-Platform Category:Multiplayer Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Two Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Steam Games Category:Fighting Games Category:2017 Category:2017 Games Category:"M" Rated Category:"M" rated Category:PG-18